The Return
by thatwritersdream
Summary: All I remember is my name, waking up in the village that surrounds a school named Cross Academy, and the need to find my brother Zero Kiryu.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this should wait but I have had this idea for a while. I don't know how frequently this story will be updates, or how successful this story will be, but thank you for checking it out! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Return**

**Night 01  
**

**Dead Rising** _  
_

* * *

"_Zero! Ichiru!" A small girl giggled, pulling on the bed sheets of her elder brothers' bed. The two twin boys were soundlessly asleep, as well as the rest of the Kiryu family. Though this little girl was wide awake, now jumping onto the bed._

"_Kat, go away." Zero groaned from his sleep._

_Kat pouted, her blue eyes sparking with mischief. "But Zero, I wanna play! Please Zero? Ichiru! Tell Zero-kun to stop being such a poopie head!"_

_Ichiru, being the brother to bend to her will, opened his own lilac eyes and sighed. He was going to try to talk her down into going back to bed. "Katsumi-chan, please go to sleep. We can play tomorrow in the morning."_

_Kat shook her head smiling, "The women in white outside wants all three of us to play with her!"_

Zero Kiryu's eyes snapped open, his mind pained from the memory he tried so hard to suppress. Glancing at the clock, he read it was about one in the morning- causing him to sigh. This was his one rare night that he or Yuki had a break from patrolling the school ground since the Night Class took a 'field trip'. They actually went to some vampire association party, one that Zero was grateful he didn't have to attend to this time. Yet a part of him would rather deal with vampires at a party than this reoccurring dream of a memory he so desperately wanted to forget.

Sighing he sat up, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Then in that moment he felt it, the vampire's on campus. Which meant they had returned earlier than expected. Grabbing Bloody Rose, Zero pulled on his uniform and perfect badge as he made his way out towards the beasts in human form.

* * *

"I still don't see what the point in of that party was." Hanabusa Aidou sighed as he walked up the steps of Cross Academy with the rest of the Night Class. It was early in the morning, the sun was still down but the vampires could feel the tingle sensation to go inside already, warning them about the oncoming sun rise.

"It was rather important that Lord Kaname made an appearance." Ruka insisted, scowling at the blonde haired vampire for being so vague.

Aidou sighed, "He sent us back early."

"Yes, now Takuma is temporarily in charge if the Night Dorm." Akatsuki Kain mumbled tiredly, yawning as he stumbled over the step.

A small groan escaped the lips of a girl who laid on the steps of the school with closed eyes. The Night Class halted in their steps, staring at the girl who laid before them, her arms tucked under head heard as support. Her white hair covered her face, but her steady breath let the vampires know she was in a deep sleep. Cautiously, Aidou squatted besides the girl- gently shaking her shoulder to earn no response. After a few more tried Aidou stood back up without any success in waking the girl up, causing the blonde haired vampire to sigh and turn to Takuma.

"She isn't waking up, what do we do?" Aidou asked.

"We take her to Headmaster Cross, we can't leave her out here in the cold." Takuma said, moving to pick up the shivering girl, but Aidou had already moved to pick her up. It surprised the blonde vampire when the girl nearly slipped from his arms, she was light- too light for a human to weight.

"She's skinny." Aidou voiced out loud.

Ruka scoffed, "It's utterly rude to point out a lady's weight Hanabusa."

Aidou sweat dropped, "I meant as in she hasn't ate in a while."

"Z-zero." The girl whispered, clutching onto Aidou rather tightly. The Night Class all looked amongst each other in surprise that this human girl would know the name to the vampire hunter here on campus.

"Hanabusa, take her to Headmaster Cross as I escort these students back to the Moon Dormitories. Can I trust you to do that Aidou?" Takuma asked, his green eyes watching Aidou's blue.

"Of course." Aidou nodded, tightening his grip on the girl in his arms- who refused to release him from her grip. Without further discussion bother parties went spate directions. Takuma and the Night Class towards the Moon Dormitories and Aidou with the girl towards the Headmaster's main building.

* * *

_What is this I feel inside my chest? It's pounding- no it's called beating. My heart beat? What is a heart? Those sounds, I believe that's called voices. Who do they belong to? My parents? Zero? Ichiru? Where are Zero and Ichiru?_

"You're saying that this girl in your arms was laying unconious on the steps of the Academy?" Kaien Cross asked, hands folded over in a serious manner.

Aidou had brought the girl into the office of Headmaster Cross, explaining the situation without a hesitation. The girl was a mystery herself that much was true. Her hair as white as the snow, skin a pale as porcelain- she looked like a ghost. Kaien had moved from behind his desk now to have a closer look at the girl, who looked so eerily familiar.

"Yes, one of us accidently tripped over her. She hasn't woken up yet, but she did utter out a name in her state." Aidou muttered, hesitantly for a second.

Kaien's interest spiked, "Who's name did she say? She might have come far looking for someone. It looks as if she passed out due to exhaustion."

"That's where it gets interesting." Aidou replied. "She called for Zero Kiryu."

Kaien's eyes widen a fraction. That wasn't something he was expecting to hear. This girl just got more mysterious by the second. "Zero? She couldn't possibly know him, and even if she did it would have to be before he came to live under my roof."

"Which would cause another question, why show up now?" Aidou asked, watching the girl squirm in his arms.

"_Zero-kun! Look, it made you a snowman!" _

_Zero's lips twitched in a smile, "You should make one for Ichiru, Kat. I'm sure that would make him feel much better."_

"_Really!? Okay!" Kat beamed._

"I-ichiru."

Kaien's eyes narrowed on the girl, who squirmed a bit more. Motioning for Aidou to set her down, Kaien hurried towards the office's doors. "I'm going to retrieve Zero. Stay here with her and make sure she wakes up."

"I can't wake her up!" Aidou cried out, hanging his head when Kaien shut the door on his complaints.

As Aidou stayed a paced, the girl's eyes opened to reveal a pair of electric blue. For a second they seemed to glow brightly before fading into a solid blue. Her eyes scanned the room as she laid perfectly still, trying to figure out where she was exactly. This wasn't her room, this wasn't her house. Off to the side a blonde male caught her eyes, causing her to abruptly sit up and grab ahold of a candle holder from the table besides her.

"Where am I?" She asks, causing Aidou to pivot on her swiftly with unnatural speed. This in return caused the girl to flinch.

"Calm down." Aidou put his hands up, analyzing the situation that was unfolding. The girl was scared, he could tell by her frantically beating heart. Her fear was causing her to act out in the simplest nature, self-defense. "Can you tell me your name? My name is Hanabusa Aidou."

"I didn't ask for your name." The girl snapped. "Where the hell am I, Hanabusa Aidou?"

Aidou made the mistake of taking a step closer, causing the girl to swing the candle holder with a great force. Even if he was a vampire, Aidou didn't appreciate getting hit, so he managed to dodge the swing. Giving her space, Aidou took a step back and answered her question. "You're at Cross Academy."

"Cross Academy?" The girl tilted her head to the side like a questioning puppy, her white hair swaying to one side. "Never heard of it."

"That is where you are." Aidou answered carefully. "Now can you please tell me who you are? Why are you looking for Zero Kiryu?"

The girl's eyes narrowed into a blue glare, "Don't say his name with so much animosity. You have no right."

Aidou's eyes narrowed as well, the temperature in the room dropping, "Who the hell are you and what do you have to do with Zero Kiryu!?"

During Aidou's yells the girl caught sight of Aidou's fangs, and everything seemed to be tuned out. She was able to focus on those sharp canines as something in her mind suddenly seemed to flip like a switch. Her grip on the candle holder tightened, and with great speed she whipped the heavy candle holder up in the air and aimed it at Aidou's head, successfully landing a hit. Scowling, but biting his tongue to refrain from a snappy comment- Aidou glared her way.

"What is wrong with you? Here I am trying to be nice and explain to you and you throw a candle holder at me! What is your problem lady!?" Aidou cried out, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"You're my problem!" The girl exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You're one of _them_. The other creatures, the beasts in human form!"

Aidou glared, watching the girl with a perplexed expression. This girl, sounded so much like Zero Kiryu that it had the blonde vampire's wheels in his head turning- but before he could say or ask anything, the door slammed open and Zero's Bloody Rose was pointed right at Aidou's head. Kaien quickly tried to defuse the situation, but it was all thrown off when the girl threw herself into Zero's arms.

"Zero-kun!" The girl cried out happily, causing the silver haired vampire's eyes to widen.

Carefully pushing her back, Zero nearly dropped his gun from surprise- something so uncharacteristic of him. The girl in front of him shouldn't have been there, but yet it was the same smile and blue eyes that haunted his dreams. There stood Katsumi Kiryu- Zero's dead little sister, smiling as if she was never gone.

* * *

**I finally finished this introduction to the story and I promise the next update will be longer. Please leave a review on your thoughts and to keep me motivated! Thank you for reading and if you can check out my two other Vampire Knight stories **_Forevermore _**and **_The Other Daughter._


	2. Chapter 2: Katsumi Kiryu

**I am happy to finally be getting this chapter out. I know it took me forever to get this out, but I've been focusing my attention to my other stories that are close to being done. This is still a baby story. **

**For those who read** _Forevermore _**and **_The Other Daughter_**, don't worry. Those stories are not discontinued- just really slow updates as I get other stories done. I will see those stories through until the end!**

**Okay here is the new chapter!**

* * *

**The Return**

**Night 02  
**

**Katsumi Kiryuu**

* * *

Zero Kiryu could only stare at the girl across from him, analyzing and memorizing every feature etched onto Katsumi's now adult face. Last time he saw her she'd only been a child, her baby blue eyes had been pure, young, full of life and wonder. Now her blue eyes were darker, full of wisdom, maturity, kindness, and something else Zero couldn't quite put his finger on. Yet, he also couldn't wrap his mind around Katsumi actually being _there _with him in the room _alive _and _breathing._

Tilting her head to the side, Katsumi's silver hair fell to the side, and Zero realized she too was studying him. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and then she glanced around at the Headmaster and Aidou- who had decided to stay and see who she was.

"What's your name?" Kaien asked, earning a side way glance from Katsumi before she refocused her attention onto Zero.

"Katsumi Kiryu, but you can call me Kat." Katsumi mused, her gaze turning back to Kaien and Aidou, her blue eyes lighting up in amusement at the surprise in their eyes.

"Is that true?" Kaien asked, looking over at Zero- who gave a silent nod of confirmation. Then Kaien beamed and went to hug the girl, but she was fast enough to move out of the way.

"Please don't touch me. I don't like strangers touching me." Katsumi said politely before sending a narrowed glare at Aidou, who glared right back at her.

Zero really didn't feel like this was real. He felt like it was all some sick, twisted dream that was too good to actually be true, and when he woke up she'd be gone once again. Katsumi, once again looking at her elder brother's face, moved closer to him and gently caressed her hand over his cheek, a soft smile on her lips. "You know, I'm really here. This isn't a dream Onii-san, I'm really here."

Zero's lilac eyes still looked at her with a sad gleam, fighting himself on accepting her existence once again when he still couldn't accept her death. "How are you even alive Katsumi?"

Kaien and Aidou, along with Zero, watched as Katsumi hummed with a secretive smile. Katsumi walked silently towards the window, well aware of the three pairs of eyes that followed her every movement. Without another word, Katsumi stared up into the night sky, her blue eyes shining with adoration.

"Life is such a fragile thing, especially for a human. We are given one life, one chance to make something of ourselves. An average human life can be between the ages eighty six and one hundred, and yet it could be even shorter than that. Yet no one ever really appreciates life until it's too late. Humans call vampires beast in human form, but yet humans are no better. Humans kill humans out of pure emotion, vampires kill to survive- yet all in all they take their lives for granted as well." Katsumi pondered her thoughts out loud before turning towards the three males.

"To answer your question Zero, I don't know how I'm alive. The angels sent me back for a purpose I suppose. I remember my death, the slow and agonizing pain of being eaten by a vampire, and yet I remember the blissfulness of slipping into my eternal rest." Katsumi frowned, thinking. "My guess is as good as yours, brother."

Kaien stared at Katsumi in fascination, "You were dead, and now alive. You speak wisely for being what, sixteen?"

Katsumi gave a brief nod, "Wisdom doesn't come with just age, old man. It comes with experience. I've seen life be taken mercilessly, mine was. People do drugs, drink, waste away and wither in their own pity, which is no way to live. To live is to accept who you are, and deal with it."

Zero caught the knowing glance of Katsumi, and sighed. "Can I speak with my brother alone now? I believe I've catered to you two's curiosities far enough."

"Of course." Kaien murmured, pushing Aidou out and telling him to head back to class- which he begrudgingly complied.

Katsumi sat across from Zero, who refused to look at her. A sigh escaped the younger Kiryu, before she gently took Zero's hands in hers. Zero closed his eyes, remembering the touch of his sister's warm hands from many years ago. He never thought he'd feel her warmth again. It made him that much more fearful that this was once again another nightmare hunting his dreams.

"Zero, look at me." Katsumi demanded in a tone Zero never heard from her before, causing him to comply and open his eyes. "My death was never your fault Zero. I know you blamed yourself all these years, but it was _never_ your fault. You've lived with a guilt that should have never been yours."

"I should have protected you Kat." Zero whispered. "I should have been there with you instead of Ichiru, because maybe I could have saved you."

Katsumi smiled sadly, "My fate had already been sealed Zero. There was nothing you could have done about it, and now I've been given a second chance. Please don't push me out because it's unnatural for me to be alive."

Zero wrapped his sister into his embrace, hugging her tightly as if he was scared she'd fade away into nothing if he let her go. Katsumi smiled into his shoulder, returning his embrace with her own. Distantly she felt wet splashed on her cheek and knew Zero finally let down his stupid walls that he kept around his emotions.

"I could never push you away, not again Kat." Zero whispered into her silver hair. "I promise to protect you."

Katsumi smiled, "I know you will Zero." Then Katsumi pulled away, her facial expression turning serious. "You were bitten by that women that night Zero, I remember seeing it."

Zero's body stiffened, tensing up right under Katsumi's hands. Katsumi frowned, but sighed. She could see the resentment in her brother's lilac eyes, the hatred that built up over the years for the vampire species. Katsumi turned serious, "Do you hate yourself Zero?"

"Why would you ask that?" Zero inquired, not fully meeting Katsumi's eyes.

"Do you hate that you are a beast in human form?" Katsumi repeated, watching as Zero flinched at her words. It was one thing to call yourself a monster, but it was another when your own sister called you one. Katsumi caressed her brother's cheek. "Such a foolish reason to waste a life. You may be a monster, but it is your choice if you act as such. You are _good_ Zero, you help this world by wasting away the evil vampires- so why force yourself to suffer."

"You don't understand." Zero grunted, slowly turning upset.

Katsumi frowned. "Perhaps I don't. I do understand the true meaning of death. Do you? Do you even understand the meaning of life?"

With that Katsumi stood and began to walk to the door, but swiftly Zero caught his sister's hand. Katsumi glanced back at Zero, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Where are you going?" Zero asked.

Katsumi smiled, "I wish to enroll here. I've never been to school before, so why not now?"

* * *

Kaien had been more than willing to let Katsumi enroll into Cross Academy. He even made the younger Kiryu a school perfect as well- telling her that it was now her responsibility to help keep the Night Class secret a secret from the Day Class. Katsumi had reluctantly agreed. She wasn't fond of the vampire race but she also didn't hate them for any reason.

Had she been brought up differently, and have not died at a young age. Perhaps then Katsumi would have fully embraced her vampire hunting heritage of the Kiryu clan. Then she died, her life taken by the hand of a pure blood vampire. She had every reason to hate such beings, but she learned life is something more.

"Are you continuing becoming a hunter?" Kaien asked as Zero stood in the back with a confused Yuki.

"Yes." Katsumi nodded. "I want to carry out the Kiryu name as a hunter; I need to make my father proud."

Kaien nodded, writing on her school profile, "Then Zero will have to take you down the Hunter Association. There you will be reinstated."

Katsumi nodded, taking the folded Day Class uniform from Kaien- who strangely knew her size. Katsumi sweat dropped, this man was very strange indeed. Zero had warned her about the Headmaster's mood swings, but the younger Kiryu found the retired hunter quite strange but yet amusing.

"You will be staying the female Sun Dormitory. Yuki will take you there tonight. In the morning you will attend your classes, and at sun down you will aid Zero and Yuki in maintaining the Day Class girls at the Night Dormitory gates. From there you will take a patrol. Understood?" Kaien asked, pushing up his glasses to stare at the silver haired girl.

Katsumi nodded with a smile, "I understand Headmaster Cross."

From there, Zero lead Katsumi out of Kaien's office and into the hallway where Yuki had gone ahead to wait. Yuki stared at Katsumi, comparing her looks to Zero's. Almost everything about the Kiryu siblings were the same, everything but their eyes. Zero had a lilac purple that pierced through people. Katsumi had a brilliant blue that was warm and welcoming, but also had wisdom and mischief.

"You must be Yuki Cross." Katsumi said, snapping Yuki out of her thoughts. "Zero took the liberty of trying to tell me who was who on the way here."

Yuki smiled brightly, "Yes that would be me. Yuki at your service! It's nice to meet you Katsumi-chan."

Katsumi laughed lightly, fasinicated by the human girl in front of her. Of course Katsumi herself was human as well, but before she was just an apparition that was stuck watching life pass by. This girl, Katsumi could sense, was in for one hell of a ride in life. Glancing at Zero, Katsumi could only pray that Zero didn't get hurt.

"There's no need for a suffix." Katsumi tried to keep her tone at bay, she didn't like be greeted with such formality by a stranger.

"Is it true that you came back from the dead?" Yuki asked with curiosity.

Zero growled lowly in warning, "Yuki-"

"It's okay Zero." Katsumi said, calming her older brother. "Yes, I was killed that night four years by a vampire. Huh, it seems longer than four years."

"A vampire?" Yuki asked, sadden by the fact a vampire would kill a human.

"Not all vampires are good. Not even your precious Kaname Kuran." Katsumi's voice was suddenly cold. She hated pure bloods the most. She was okay with the noble vampires, but pure bloods got her upset quickly.

Yuki was quick to come to Kaname's defense, "He's not bad!"

Katsumi moved, lightly grasping Yuki's chin and looked down on her. Her voice turned condescending, "You poor thing. He already has you trapped in his web. Can you get of it little fly? I don't think so."

Yuki pulled her chin away from Katsumi's grasp, "You're wrong."

Katsumi sighed, bored. "Can you just take me to Sun Dorms already?"

Yuki huffed, nodding and walking towards the direction. Zero walked with them, alongside his sister. Katsumi happily hugged Zero's arm, even if she was a little mean to Yuki all she wanted was to have fun. Katsumi laughed in her head; yes it would be fun causing mischief around here.

Shortly Yuki stopped in front of the Sun Dorms for the Day Class girls. A smile on Katsumi lips as she kissed her brother goodnight. Zero though, had a hard time letting Katsumi go. He still feared this was just one really long dream and when morning came, he'd wake up with the all too familiar ache in his heart.

Eventually Katsumi got Zero to release her, bidding him goodnight and promised to see him first thing in the morning before class. Yuki had easily located the Sun Dormitory Dorm President, who took care of Katsumi and permitted that she could use the showers this once. After tonight Katsumi would have to obey the dorm rules and curfew. With a thanks Katsumi bid the dorm president goodnight and headed to the shower.

The shower had felt amazing. Katsumi easily stayed in the water for twenty minutes, letting the water rain over her head. She felt clean for the first time in a long time. Washing her hair and body made it all the better. Soon enough she had gotten out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel. Closing her eyes standing in front of the mirror, she dropped the towel to the floor. Opening her blue eyes, Katsumi let out a soft gasp.

On her shoulder blades were two matching scars. Lightly Katsumi traced the scars, sadness in her eyes. In her mind she could hear a child's voice.

_Mommy, are angels real?_

A sadistic laugh left Katsumi's lips, "No, angels are not real. Everyone is a demon in their own way."

With that Katsumi gathered the towel, rewrapped it securely around her body and made her way back to her dorm room.

* * *

When morning came, Zero waited outside the girl's Sun Dormitory- which caused a lot of confusion for the other girls. Zero over heard rumors, like he was waiting for Yuki- or that maybe him and Yuki finally got together. Zero shook his head, that girl was too much in love with that damn pure blood Kaname Kuran. He was here for Katsumi only.

After waiting nearly fifteen minutes, Yuki was walking out of the dormitory with Katsumi in tow. The younger Kiryu looked different than before. Katsumi tied her silver hair into two pigtails with black ribbons. Her blazer was unbuttoned, but her white blouse underneath was neat with her red tie tied into a bow. Her skirt seemed shorter than Yuki's, causing Zero to scowl at Kaien. Over all, the black stockings and knee high boots completed her look.

Katsumi beamed when she saw Zero, quickly moving towards her brother's side. The three walked in silence to the class, which grew quite at the sight of Katsumi. Suddenly the silver haired girl grew nervous when both Yuki and zero left her to go to their own seats. The teacher smiled at Katsumi.

"You must be Katsumi Kiryu. The headmaster informed me about you this morning." The teacher said, causing a murmur to drift in the class room amongst the students.

Katsumi nodded with a small smile, "Yes. I just got into town from my over sea schooling last night."

The lie came out with such ease, it unnerved Katsumi herself. It seems that the teacher seemed to buy her lie and grinned, "Introduce yourself to the class. Then you may sit next to your brother."

"My name is Katsumi Kiryu, but you may call me Kat! I hope you take care of me!" Katsumi smiled cutely, bowing before rushing to her seat next to Zero- who was glaring at the guys that tried to catch his sister's attention.

Class has been boring, at least to both Yuki and Zero. The two had both fallen asleep and gotten extra classes. Katsumi on the other hand found school interesting enough. Today they had been learning about the human anatomy, and how the body functions after death for only so long. Katsumi had been curious about this topic, raising her hand many times.

"Is it true that when a person is passing on, or is about to die- that their life flashes before their very eyes?"

The question took the teacher back by surprise, but the answer was not one Katsumi expected. "It depends on who you talk too really. The only proof we have is people who have had near death experiences whom said they saw their life replay before they closed their eyes. Some even say they see a light with loved ones waiting."

Katsumi nodded with a frown, she had neither of this. Then again she actually did _die_, not having a near death experience. She had a death experience. The lecture continued on, which Katsumi actually enjoyed, writing notes down in Zero's barely used notebook. When classes ended, Katsumi stayed with Zero and Yuki in their extra classes, still intrigued by the teacher's lecture.

"You seem very interested in the lecture of the human body in death." The teacher, Mr. Masaki noted.

Katsumi nodded, "It's interesting. Death is something no one truly knows anything about besides scientific facts and life is something everyone takes for granted and abuses- they don't understand what it means to live."

"Care to go into more depth with that Miss Katsumi?" Mr. Masaki asked. Zero and Yuki were now listening to the conversation.

"We as human beings can never fully grasp the concept of death. To us, death means dying and when we die, that's it. Lights out. But what if that wasn't true? What if there was a world just beyond our that was transparent that we could barely touch?" Katsumi asked, tilting her head to watch the teacher.

He had been stunned into silence. With a smile, Katsumi stood up. "I'll leave now so you may think of your answer sensei. Zero, Yuki- isn't there a place we have to be at by now?"

The three finally went out into the front of the Moon Dormitory gates. The girls were outraged that Katsumi was a school perfect, but she was lazier than Zero. She didn't do anything, that was until she got pushed by some fan girl. Angrily Katsumi glared at the girl, who froze under the stare.

"Get back into line _now_, or pray that there is a god out there because I will straighten this mess of a damn line out real quick. Are you lot five year olds!? Do you not have enough intelligence to form a simple line, or all you girls that pathetic and stupid!?" Katsumi seethed.

The girls had gotten into a line real fast. Zero lightly laughed, but a part of him felt like he barely knew the girl in front of him. He didn't know his sister anymore, but she knew a lot more than she let on.

The gates to the Moon Dormitory began to open, and the screaming started up again from the Day Class girls. The Night Class had begun to come out from the gates, and immediately Aidou came out shooting his finger at girls. Then he landed on one in particular that caught his attention.

"Katsumi Kiryu." Aidou purred, ignoring the cry of outrage by the Day Class girls.

Katsumi stayed put next to Zero, who glared at Aidou- but the blonde vampire easily ignored the silver head male. "Go away before I find another candle holder."

Aidou frowned, "That was very rude to hit me like a brute with such a blunt object. You could have killed me."

"If only I had been so lucky." Katsumi sighed in mock disappointment.

"How rude." Aidou muttered.

"Is this the girl you told me about?"

Katsumi looked up to see a man that resembled Yuki. Her blood ran cold as she gripped Zero's arm tightly, digging her nails in to warn her brother how uncomfortable she was now.

"Go away Kuran." Zero hissed.

Kaname Kuran. Katsumi glared, turning her head away much to Kaname's amusement. Aidou was seething, muttering how both Kiryu siblings had no sense of mannerism.

"I heard that you came back from the grave, Katsumi Kiryu. One day you'll have to tell me your story." Kaname smiled.

"I'd rather die again. Oh wait- not really." Katsumi snapped, a fire in her blue eyes.

Yuki came over, smiling at Kaname completely obvious to the tension. Katsumi glared at the girl for being so oblivious, it was going to get her killed. Katsumi had no time for a girl like Yuki, who didn't even see the danger she was in.

_Such a stupid and troublesome girl._

"I believe you two should get too class, Kuran, Hanabusa." Zero ordered, pulling both Katsumi and Yuki away from the vampires as he yelled at the Day Class girls to get back into the dorms.

That night, Katsumi was next to Zero the whole time for patrol, and she was completely okay with that. She listened to Zero tell stories about their childhood memories, and for a second. Just for single second.

Zero reminded Katsumi who she once was, giving her hope that maybe she'd find that path yet again.

* * *

**I do not hate Yuki, haha though it seems that way in this chapter. I hope you all like Katsumi's character, because she's fun to write. I know this wasn't the longest chapter, I'm still trying to time the plot line and clean up loop holes. **

**Please leave a review. Reviews tell me what you all think and that is important to me. The less reviews I get for a story means the less confidence I have in a story and I just hope you all review. is I can get to 14 reviews, I'd be really happy!**

**Thank you all again!**

**Review.**


End file.
